Que piensen lo que quieran
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Que piensen ellos lo que quieran, después de todo, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Yaoi. PWP. Rogue x Sting.


Este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail… Fue petición de una amiga a la que ni siquiera le gusta el yaoi, no quiero explicar cómo se quedo con esto… En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Tanto Fairy Tail como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Lo único mío, es el fic.

_**Que piensen lo que quieran.**_

Unos segundos bastaron para que ambos perdiesen el control, después de largo tiempo, por fin tenían la dicha de tocar el cuerpo del otro.

Tanto Sting como Rogue lo sabían, no contaban con mucho tiempo y era mejor demostrarse todo aquello que sentían en ese momento.

No había necesidad de palabras, sabían para que estaban ahí y no perderían tiempo.

Sus labios se rozaron levemente, como pidiendo permiso para el contacto; se unieron completamente y la ferocidad volvió a ellos. El primero fue Rogue, que mordió el labio inferior de Sting con un poco de fuerza para que cediese, el rubio separo sus labios sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que buscaba Rogue; el beso se profundizo, así como sus lenguas mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin pudor alguno.

Se separaron en busca de oxigeno, Rogue fue directo al cuello del rubio dejando marcas que al día siguiente tendrían tonalidad morada, agarro sus caderas pegando sus cuerpos en totalidad, sintiendo como el calor emanaba del cuerpo contrario.

Rogue siguió besando su cuello, mientras los dedos de Sting se perdían en el cabello negro que fueron bajando lentamente hacia su espalda, arañándola. Un gruñido escapo de los labios de Rouge, recorriendo la espina dorsal del rubio provocando que se curvase.

-¿Acaso intentas provocarme?- le dijo tomando con fuerza sus caderas, moviéndolas generando una exquisita fricción que arrebato un jadeo de Sting.

-¿Quieres que no lo haga?- menciono, pasando sus uñas por la blanca piel, dejando un camino por donde pasaban. El aliento en su cuello era caliente y tentador.

-Provócame con todo lo que tengas- su voz era gruesa, llena de aquella lujuria que les recorría a ambos en esos momentos. Sting sintió su miembro erguirse ante aquella voz y la mordida en su lóbulo.

Las manos de Rogue pasaron rápidamente de sus caderas a su pecho, donde comenzó a pellizcar sus tetillas con un poco de fuerza. Gimió al sentir como la lengua del otro dibujaba círculos en una de ellas para después morderla; Sting no quería quedarse atrás y si en algo era bueno, era "hablando".

Tiro a Rogue al piso con un poco más de fuerza que con la que debía pero eso no pareció importarle al otro que esperaba a ver qué hacia el rubio. Se le monto encima, primero besándole y mordiendo sus labios, para después despojarle del pantalón e ir directamente a lo suyo.

-A ti siempre te ha gustado el oral, ¿no?- le dijo mientras sacaba el miembro completamente erguido, para después lamerle lentamente desde la base hasta la punta. Rogue acaricio el cabello rubio con gentileza, mordiéndose el labio al ver como Sting se relamía los suyos.

-Solo si son en tu boca- después de todo lo que habían hecho, Rogue no sabía porque Sting se sonrojaba a estas alturas pero decidió no darle importancia. La lengua del rubio bajaba y subía con maestría, deteniéndose para meterse únicamente la punta a la boca. Rogue dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, el interior de la boca de su amante era caliente y húmedo, haciéndole desear embestir y arremeter contra ella hasta correrse, pero eso era algo que no tenía permitido.

Sting dio leves besos a lo largo de aquel miembro que comenzaba a palpitar levemente, subió la mirada y los ojos del otro parecían comerle, sonrió ante ello, acariciando con toda su mano el miembro del otro.

-No creo contenerme mucho tiempo- aquellas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos a Sting. Sabía que era cierto, él mismo deseaba que Rugue le penetrara, pero no estaba preparado, aun así regreso a su labor. Metió más de la mitad del pene de Rogue a su boca, sintiendo el fuerte olor en su garganta mientras paseaba su lengua por el glande. Rouge se apoyo contra la pared, dejando a Sting hincado, se encargo de bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior de Sting hasta los muslos, que acaricio con ambas manos haciendo que el rubio se removiera un poco.

-Estas buscando que me corra en tu boca, ¿no es así?- Sting le dio una mirada para después seguir metiendo y sacando el miembro de Rogue de su boca. Sonrió de lado al ver la reacción del rubio y sin previo aviso, metió un dedo en la entrada de Sting, provocando que se estremeciera y que su gemido fuera ahogado por el miembro en su boca.

De eso fue seguido por otro dedo que Rogue no dejo de mover, notando como el chico entre sus piernas movía la cadera en busca de mas contacto. Sting comenzó a chupar con más fuerza a medida que sentía los dedos del otro tocaban cerca de su próstata.

Pudo sentir como la otra mano de Rogue agarraba su nuca y marcaba un ritmo para que chupara más rápido y con más fuerza, llenando su boca. Su vista comenzó a nublarse debido a la lujuria y placer del momento, veía destellos de luces mientras su miembro se encontraba completamente erguido y duro, con una ligera capa de un líquido transparente.

-Estas en tu punto, Sting. Apuesto a que deseas que te la meta- como pudo asintió, sin dejar de chupar la punta del miembro de Rogue que palpitaba con fuerza. Jadeo al sentir como aquellos talentosos dedos salían de su interior al igual que el miembro que chupaba. Rogue le empujo, haciendo que el quedase abajo, la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro solo lograba provocarle más.

-Voltéate- le ordeno y Sting obedeció, antes de que Rogue pudiera decir otra cosa, levanto el trasero. Después se preocuparía por la humillación de haberlo hecho, en ese momento lo que importaba era el sexo.

-Buen chico, Sting. Tendrás tu premio por eso- le susurro en el oído tan suavemente que lo único que pudo hacer Sting fue gemir. Poco a poco el miembro ya lubricado fue adentrándose en Sting, que lanzaba jadeos al sentirlo cada vez más profundo. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó el vaivén de embestidas que recorrían el cuerpo de ambos. Rogue tomo las caderas de Sting arremetiendo contra su cuerpo de manera salvaje, embistiendo fuertemente.

-Te encanta de esta manera, ¿no? Que te folle así- dijo mientras embestía fuertemente y Sting no paraba de gemir.

-S-Si... M-Me encanta...- se arrepentiría al día siguiente por aquellas palabras, pero que fuera mañana. Rogue mordió su cuello dejando una que otra marca, excitando más al otro.

-Me fascinas cuando estas así, Sting. Tan vulnerable, tan sumiso- con una embestida más, Rogue encontró el punto que haría gritar a Sting por más. Y cuando pego en ese punto, Sting profirió un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y más erótico.

-Vamos, pídeme mas o no dejare que te corras- Sting había aprendido que en el sexo, Rogue siempre hablaba seriamente; así que, entre gemidos y jadeos le rogo.

-P-Por favor... Ro-Rogue... más, más rápido- y el otro aumento el ritmo mientras le masturbaba. El sonido del choque de sus cuerpos resonaba en el lugar.

Cuando por fin una fuerte embestida dio en el punto exacto, haciendo que Sting se corriera fuertemente y estrechara su entrada. Aquella sensación hizo que Rogue lanzara un gruñido y se corriera en el interior del rubio.

-Apúrense a terminar con eso- escucharon la voz de Yukino a través de la puerta, 10 minutos después de que terminasen, ambos suspiraron.

Desde hacía tiempo que habían comenzado su relación pero no era algo que quisieran que todos se enterasen, así que mientras se veían a escondidas, Yukino les cubría.

-¿Crees que sospechen algo?- pregunto Sting mientras ambos arreglaban sus ropas.

-Que ambos nos follamos a Yukino- escucho una risa proveniente del rubio y es que resultaba gracioso que creyeran que pelearan por Yukino, cuando ambos tenían sexo entre sí.

-Me preocupa que creerán- eran pocas las veces que Sting lo decía, pero esta vez sería diferente.

-Pues se los diremos... A la mierda, que piensen lo que quieran- ambos sonrieron, después de todo...

_¿Que importa lo que ellos piensen, teniéndonos mutuamente?_

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, esto lo hice a media noche y creo que por eso salió algo… bizarro o raro, pero me agrado escribirlo. Se aceptan comentarios de cualquier tipo, peticiones, recomendaciones, alguna duda, etc. Sin más, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, hasta luego, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3 **


End file.
